


Monkey Suit

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: Murder Husbands' night out.





	

  


"Really, Hannibal? You want me to wear **_this_**? You are well aware how much I abhor wearing this!" Will complained as he got out of the bathroom, tucking his crisp white shirt into his trousers. Hannibal was finishing up his look by putting on his Jacob  & Co. designer cufflinks. He got a glimpse of how Will looked and he let out a soft whistle and a grin.  


"But you do look great in them. And you promised me...you'd go with me to this gala if I go with you to the movies and when you had me eating those junk foods," he reminded Will of that day in the movies, where Will ordered a large tub of popcorn and cotton candies and soda and had Hannibal eat them. "Please bear with me for tonight. I promise I'd make it worth your while," he teased, closing the distance between them and helped Will with his bow tie.   
  
Will then let out a sigh and decided that it was only fair that he'd be Hannibal's date for tonight's gala since Hannibal had made his end of the deal. "Alright, I'd be your arm-candy tonight!" Will stated and gave Hannibal a light kiss on his lips.   
  
They soon found themselves mingling with other patrons who attended the gala, most knew Hannibal and kept asking about Will. "I am so very proud to introduce to you all my gorgeous husband, William Graham-Lecter."   
  
Will gave them the best smile that he could muster, taking note of every reaction from the small crowd that gathered around him and Hannibal. "Yep, I'm his husband...and he's mine!" he said as equally proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to: Google Images :)


End file.
